Sherlock Holmes
Sherlock Holmes ist eine von Sir Arthur Conan Doyle erdachte Figur, die im späten 19. und frühen 20. Jahrhundert in 56 Erzählungen und vier Romanen als beratender Detektiv tätig ist und dabei besondere Fähigkeiten beweist. Seine forensiche Arbeitsmethode, die auf Beobachtung und logischer Schlussfolgerung basiert, machen Holmes zum Prototypen des analytisch-rationalen Denkers. Darüber hinaus beweist der Meisterdetektiv in unzähligen Pastiches, Filmen und anderen Medien sein Können und zählt somit zu den bekanntesten Detektiven der Weltliteratur. Sherlock Holmes und Doctor Who 'Fiktiv oder real?' Im Doctor Who-Universum kommt es zu häufigen Erwähnungen und Anspielungen. Dabei wird Holmes einerseits oft als fiktiver Charakter behandelt, andererseits wird er aber auch des Öfteren zu einer real existierenden Person. In der Serie thumb|200px|Der Vierte Doctor im Holmes-Outfit thumb|200px|Der Zehnte Doctor im Holmes-Outfit thumb|200px|Der Elfte Doctor im Holmes-Outfit Im Sechsteiler The Keys of Marinus kommentiert der Erste Doctor während einer Morduntersuchung eine Anmerkung mit Elementary, ein Standardkommentar des Meisterdetektivs. In dem Vierteiler The Smugglers nennt sich Ben Jackson selbst einen Ermittler wie Sherlock Holmes, doch seine Begleiterin Polly Wright will nicht sein Dr. Watson sein. In Doctor Who and the Silurians diskutieren Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart und der Dritte Doctor über die Ermittlungen in der Forschungsanlage, wobei sie sich gegenseitig als Sherlock Holmes und Dr. Watson bezeichnen. In der Episode The Claws of Axos nennt der Dritte Doctor Professor Winser Holmes, als dieser das Axonite mit einem in des Doctors Augen altertümlichen Gerät untersuchen will. Im Sechsteiler The Talons of Weng-Chiang trägt der Vierte Doktor im England des Jahres 1889 einen Deerstalker und einen Invernessmantel - beides häufige Erkennungszeichen des Meisterdetektivs. Außerdem wird er im Londoner Untergrund mit Riesenratten konfrontiert - ein Bezug zum legendären Holmes-Fall der Riesenratte von Sumatra. In der Episode Tooth and Claw behauptet 1879 der Zehnte Doctor gegenüber Queen Victoria, er sei ein Kollege von Dr. Bell, womit Joseph Bell gemeint sein muss. Dieser Forensiker inspirierte Doyle zu der Figur des Sherlock Holmes. In der Episode The Hungry Earth zitiert Elliot Northover den Satz "Hat man das Unmögliche eliminiert, muss das, was übrig bleibt, egal wie unwahrscheinlich, die Wahrheit sein.", und erwähnt dass er Sherlock Holmes als Hörbuch besitzt. In dem Special The Great Detective wird behauptet, die detektivischen Aktivitäten Madame Vastras hätten Doyle zu den Abenteuern des Sherlock Holmes inspiriert. In der darauffolgenden Episode The Snowmen äußert Dr. Walter Simeon erneut die Vermutung, Vastra und ihre Begleiterin Jenny Flint seien die Vorlage für Conan Doyles fantastische Geschichten im Strand Magazine. Später in der Folge taucht der Elfte Doctor bei Dr. Simeon im typischen Sherlock-Holmes-Outfit auf und bezeichnet den Gegner dieser Folge als Professor Moriarty, der Erzfeind von Holmes. In The Crimson Horror bekommt es der Doctor 1893 mit einem widerwärtigen roten Blutegel zutun. Dieser wiederum wurde in einer Sherlock Holmes-Geschichte erwähnt. In The Name of the Doctor meint der Doctor, beim Anblick seines Grabes aus der Zukunft, er hätte immer gedacht, dass er sich irgendwann zur Ruhe setzen und Imker oder sowas werden würde. Holmes verbrachte seinen Ruhestand tatsächlich mit dem Züchten von Bienen. Außerhalb der Serie In dem Roman Heart of TARDIS behauptet der Zweite Doctor, er hätte Sherlock Holmes getroffen. In dem Roman Evolution begegnet Arthur Conan Doyle dem Vierten Doctor und klärt mit ihm gemeinsam seltsame Ereignisse in Dartmoor auf. Hier wird etabliert, der Doctor habe Doyle zu der Figur des Sherlock Holmes inspiriert. Im Hörspiel Iterations of I vergleicht Tegan Jovanka den Fünften Doctor und Adric mit Sherlock Holmes und Dr. Watson In dem Hörspiel The Haunting of Thomas Brewster behauptet der Fünfte Doctor, er sei mehrere Jahre lang der direkte Nachbar von Holmes gewesen. In dem Roman Warmonger meint er dann, er sei ein guter Freund des Detektivs. Auch in dem Hörspiel The Roof of the World wird suggeriert, Holmes sei eine reale Person. In dem Hörspiel Unregenerate! erwähnt Melanie Bush, sie habe mit 9 den gesamten Holmes-Kanon gelesen. In dem Comic Funhouse treffen der Sechste Doctor und Frobisher eine Holmes-Illusion. Der Doctor nennt Holmes hier wieder eine fiktive Figur. Auch in dem Roman The Shape of Things ermittelt Holmes, diesmal an der Seite von Iris Wildthyme. In der Kurzgeschichte The Beast of Babylon nennt der Neunte Doctor seine kurzzeitige Begleiterin Ali einen weiblichen Sherlock Holmes. In dem Comic The Time Machination trägt der Zehnte Doctor zur Tarnung die typische Holmes-Kleidung. In dem Comic Ripper's Curse macht sich Sir Charles Warren über Rory Williams lustig, als er meint, Rory würde wohl glauben, Arthur Conan Doyle hätte sich durch ihn zu seiner literarischen Figur des Sherlock Holmes inspirieren lassen. Holmes als handelnde Person thumb|250px|Ein gutes Team: Der Siebte Doctor und Holmes In dem Roman All-Consuming Fire existieren Holmes und sein Begleiter Dr. John Watson dann tatsächlich als reale Personen und unterstützen den Siebten Doctor im Kampf gegen Azathoth. Allerdings deutet der Doctor an, Arthur Conan Doyle hätte den beiden diese Namen gegeben, um ihre wahre Identität zu schützen. Darsteller Es gibt einige Darsteller aus Doctor Who-Produktionen, die zuvor oder danach die Rolle des Sherlock Holmes spielten: *Tom Baker *Nicholas Briggs *John Cleese *Benedict Cumberbatch *Peter Cushing *James D'Arcy *Hugh Fraser *Richard E. Grant *Roy Hudd *Peter Jeffrey *Jonathan Pryce *Ian Richardson *Nicholas Rowe *Alan Wheatley Kategorie:Doctor Who Personen Kategorie:Doctor Who Personen (Prosa) Kategorie:Erwähnte Personen Kategorie:Mythologische und literarische Figuren